


Someone? Anyone?

by RunSquidling



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adjusting, Fear, First Night, Gen, Journal, Letters, Searching, Travel, how does Steve feel about eternal life, lonely, where did Steve come from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunSquidling/pseuds/RunSquidling
Summary: Steve was someone before he came here. He has been here so long. Surely, surely, he is not alone.





	

My name is Steve. I’m writing this because I’m all alone .  I’ve been alone for so long, and I’m just hoping that maybe, somewhere, there are others. Other displaced ones, from other worlds.

Maybe you came here like I did. Woke up one morning under a new sky, young grass tickling your neck. You went to bed in… well, a bed. Dreamed about work. Maybe you’re like me, an accountant, and you left during tax season. And you panicked about that for a while. What are your clients going to do? Well, whatever you were, you probably left something behind.

The first day felt much longer than it was. I didn’t know what would happen when the sun went down. 

I had fire, thank God. It was cold that day, so I took down some trees and made a huge pile of torches. I didn’t want to stop. Making them distracted me from how scared I was, and how bored I was becoming.

And then the sun went down.

God. I’d never seen anything like it. The stars came out, I heard a hiss, and a boom, and I woke up on the grass where I’d started,  and there was  a walking cactus as big as myself grinning at me. It exploded right in front of my eyes.

I woke up in a hole.

I don’t remember much more about that night. I know I dug a cave in the dirt with my bare hands, and huddled there until the sun came up and burned the monsters away.

I saw such things. Spiders as big as a child, wider than a truck tire. Armed, living skeletons. Zombies. I thought, maybe there are people here? To be turned into zombies? But no. All of the things just… appear. Anywhere. Right behind you.

I hope you understand how afraid I was. I guess if you find this, you probably do. We all had a first night.

The first thing I did when the sun came out was make a sword, out of sticks. There was a skeleton hiding in the shade. I punched it  un til it died. Then I made myself a fucking sword.

You must know how it goes from there: clear a forest, make a hut, light it up, stay awake all night again to be sure the monsters stay in the dark where they belong. 

Two nights awake, working hopped up on fear, I’ve never been so tired, but I was not going to sleep on the grass. I wandered all over, looking for something civilized to make a bed out of. Not leaves. Not grass. Not feathers, that would take too long, though there were lots of wild fowl around, and I did eat them. Raw, at first.  It made me sick but I was hungry, so I kept doing it.  Then I got some stones and made myself a nice little stove.

What I finally found for my bed was sheep. There were a whole bunch of them, all white except for two, a brown one and a black one. I left those alone. I’m ashamed to say that my wooden sword was too dull to cut wool. I killed three to get enough wool to make my bed. Pulled it right out of their flesh. It was…

I had trouble sleeping that night, on bloody sheep’s wool. I threw the leftover handfuls away. Didn’t want to look at them.

You know the rest. I have two mansions; a castle, protecting a village of hardworking golems shaped almost, but not quite, like men; many deep and twisting mines; a gateway to hell, and a rail system connecting them all. God, how long have I been here? It feels like years. Decades. I’ve done enough work for longer. But I haven’t gotten any older. And every time I die, I wake up in my bed.

So I’m traveling the world, leaving these little structures with lights and food and my story inside, hoping  s omeone will find them, and come find me. I’ve been alone for so long. There has to be someone else out there. Please. I don’t know how much longer I can do this.

I live at the juncture of th e  river and the sea . F ollow the coastline for two days and then go up the first river you  find  until it stops. I live in the castle there. I’ve left a bed for you, in the room with the potted roses. It’s very nice. I want you to be comfortable. Please, meet me there. It will be a while,  as  I’ve only just started this journey, but I will come back.

See you at home.


End file.
